


Little Spoon

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [50]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Little Spoon

After weeks and weeks of asking, Michael agreed to watch Rent with you. It was one of your favorite movies, and it was so touching. As the two of you sat there snuggling on the couch, he got into it. He loved the guitar solos, and he swayed to the songs. The two of you were having a great time, and then you hit the part where everything goes wrong. You had seen the movie so many times that it really didn’t affect you as much, a tear here and there but that was really it. Michael on the other hand....he tried holding it in during the “I’ll Cover You” reprise, but you could tell he wanted to cry. He was sniffling, so you held his hand, and he looked at you with those sad puppy dog eyes. 

You sniffled and then smiled, “it’s okay, I know it’s sad.” He threw himself onto you and started sobbing, he couldn’t help it, music did that to him sometimes. You kissed his head, “want to cuddle?” He kept crying, but he nodded, and the two of you got under the blanket to snuggle. You knew he liked to be the little spoon when he was crying, so you put your arms around him and held him. Sometimes crying during a movie seemed silly, but this movie just hit too hard for Michael to not cry. 

As the two of you laid there and watched the rest of the movie, you could still hear Michael sniffle every once in a while. By the time it had ended, he was pretty much calm. You whispered, “you okay babe?” 

He started crying again, “I can’t imagine what I’d do if something happened to you.”

You held him closer and rested your head on his shoulder, “I’m here, everything is okay.”

He kept talking, his voice became hoarse, “No, really, I love you so much, I really would die without you, you’re my Angel.”

The two of you laid there for a few minutes, talking back and forth about who loves who more, ultimately, there was no winner. (Michael totally won.) 

*Two days later*

All the guys and you were sitting on the couch eating chips. Somehow the whole big spoon, little spoon discussion came up. 

Ashton looked over at Michael “so, big spoon I’m guessing?”

Michael laughed and tried to act tough, “Always am.”

You glanced over at Michael and smirked, and then turned to Calum, “Hey Cal, have you seen the movie Rent?”

He shrugged, “no, I haven’t, heard about it though, can we watch it?”

You quickly jumped up and put the movie in. Meanwhile, Michael was trying to keep his cool, he didn’t want to tell the guys he had cried during the movie. 

*Two hours later*

You sat on the couch consoling each of the guys as they cried. Luke was on the phone with his mom telling her how much he loved her. Ashton was telling Calum how sad it was, and Calum was crying onto the pillows. Michael was holding onto you and crying, “can we cuddle when they leave?” You smiled and kissed him, “want to be the little spoon?” Michael snuggled up next to you and said quietly, “.....maybe.”


End file.
